


Philanthrophist

by LionessPearl3



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, prompt turned fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessPearl3/pseuds/LionessPearl3
Summary: just a random prompt that i wrote a while ago, and decided to post because it got too long and i thought it would be an interesting read."Stiles mom is Claudia.""Claudia is Tony Stark's sister."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3, so go easy on me please. :)....  
> Also... i wrote this almost exactly like my (way too long) prompt, so it is kinda..... flow of thought-ish...

Stiles mom is Claudia.

Claudia is Tony Stark's sister.

She is (was) much older than Tony.

Claudia died when Stiles was 8

Stiles is 17 when he first meets Tony

Tony is born may 10, 1971.  
It is in 2009, when he is 38, that he changes his company and begins to think of the sister that his father disowned.

Claudia died in 2001, she was 41 years old.

Claudia is 11 years older than Tony.

She left when she was 20 and tony was 9, because she couldn't/wouldn't conform to Howards image of her.

She moved to Beacon Hills where she met John Stilinski  
(sad that she had to leave Tony)

Howard taught Tony that Claudia was "bad".

Pepper knew about Tony's search for Claudia, (but not why it was so important).

Tony thinks he is going to die from palladium-poisoning, and asks JARVIS to intensify his search for Claudia, because he wants her to be peppers co-ceo

Claudia was a Stark, so naturally she was very good at erasing her electronical footprints. + To find her was a sideproject for Tony, until he got sick/started getting severely poisoned.

Just before the disasterous birthday-party, JARVIS pings both Pepper and Tony, that he has found the last known location of Claudia. Tony doesn't see the message.

Pepper sees Tony being extremely irrational at his own birthday-party, and assumes that something is wrong with him. She asks JARVIS to get in contact with Claudia.

JARVIS calls the Stilinski household. Stiles picks up the phone.

\---------------------

Stiles is in a low place after the nogitsune, but he is healing.

He recieves the call from JARVIS about a month after the nogitsune incident (between season 3 and 4).

Stiles knows about Tony.  
(his mom told him stories of "cute little 7-8 year old tony, who, despite his age, was still a mechanical genius")  
But he doesn't know if tony still thinks the same of his mother as Howard once did, and so has never tried contacting him.

Cue Stiles, Tony, JARVIS, Pepper and John's reaction to meeting each other.

\-----------------------

After "The avengers" happened, Tony goes to Beacon Hills with Pepper, to visit Stiles and John, and to get a break from (something - ptsd, bad media, bad team, or other things.)  
There has been skype-calls (via JARVIS, because skype is not good enought for a STARK) between Stiles and Tony (Tony has taken a liking to his only nephew), where Tony has taught Stiles all kinds of things....(like hacking)

Cue the packs reaction to Stiles' awesome uncle and awesome hackerskillz.

(season 5 didn't happen. Instead Derek stayed and the pack is trying to find a way to stabilise the nemeton, so no more supernatural sh*t will be attracted to Beacon Hills. Most of the pack has jobs close by, or in, BH because of that.)


End file.
